Quotes
the vast monoliths that litter our planet They used a different form of energy, called eco. It's the reason none of their technology makes any sense, it's reason we don't make sense either. We were biologically constructed to use eco as a source of energy, but for some reason, that energy doesn't even exist on Mar. How did they harness eco, and where did they even obtain it? Continue your search for artifacts and eco. The locals possess Precursor items, you know what to do. Maia Instead of heeding my wisdom. in my professional opinion, the change is an improvement. I couldn't help you if I wanted to. There's only one person who has studied it long enough to have any chance of helping you: But he lives far to the north; far, far to the north! Nobody has spoken to him. its volcanic soil is hot enough to melt Precursor metal; you can't just walk through. Most of them have one or two stashed away somewhere. even if they aren't willing to just give them away, And I bet there are even more of them, just waiting for someone to find. . This is a Precursor door. It can only be opened by approaching the door while channeling blue eco through your body. you can breathe energy into all kinds of Precursor artifacts that have lain dormant. He always talked about an ancient Precursor pipeline hidden deep underground. Some of these pipes end in vents from which eco flows freely, and some have been capped off so that the eco is sealed back. There must be a way to turn the capped vents on. orange-bellied rain fray. One of you has the light within. From before time. I need to set off on my journey soon. canyon basin Punch those poles up from below What do you have in the basket?bn Nothin' to talk about. Them monsters patrolin' the ocean took a bite out of me fishin' rig! Now they're goblin' up me catch! No matter what I try, I can't seem to catch a single fish in this river! Ya think you can do better?! Try scoopin' up river fish with a tiny net! if you can catch two hundred pounds o' 'dem critters I'll let you and shrimp here use my speedboat to get to Misty Island. There are two types of good fish to catch: one-pound fishies, and five-pound fishies. Heh. If you miss twenty pounds of good fish, then I'm gonna take me net back from ya! There are poisonous eels in this river. Catch even one of them buggers, and you'll poison the whole darn catch! Don't fall into the mist below us! I don't think we'll make it back. to power the heat shield! Now be careful. The shield will only protect you until it reaches five hundred degrees, so try to keep her cool. Flying over open lava will definitely heat you up fast. Hit five hundred degrees, and it's over. Before Blue Sage's disappearance, he journaled significant trouble in all of the surrounding areas. Of particular interest to me is the dark eco infection of some innocent plants in the Precursor Basin. carry the green eco to the corrupted plants. That should heal them. Don't miss a single plant, or the infected ones will slowly re-infect the healthy ones. They don't like shallow water. I single-handedly defended this village from those horrid creatures for almost a year! So, full of valor, armor shining in the sun, I climbed the hill to take him on! he sealed the passageway to his roost with a thirty-ton boulder. Until we find out why he disappeared, you're going to need to I've never seen one in such good condition. We've learned its secrets. And now we can re-shape the world. Until now, we've had to scrape by with what little dark eco we could find near the surface. But soon, we will have access to the vast stores of dark eco hidden deep underground. With these additional power cells, I should be able to supply the heat shield with enough power to stand up to this lava! But the shield still has a limit. It will now withstand temperatures up to eight hundred degrees, but no more, so keep an eye on your gauge. I don't want to think about what those temperatures would do to your zoomer if the shield gives out. I possess limitless dark eco, I will have the key to creation itself! : This is madness! Releasing that much dark eco will destroy everything we know! Just look what it's done to you! Just wait until we open the silos, little one. You think short and fuzzy is bad. You two traveled all this way for my help.